A Cold Man in Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan ketika akhirnya ego itu lepas juga hancur seperti Myungsoo yang bisa jujur, akankah Sungyeol bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Bisakah ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia...juga mencintai Myungsoo sama seperti yang namja itu katakan? Karena sedingin apapun sikap seseorang, maka cinta kan meluluhkanya dengan kelembutannya, bukan?/A MyungYeol Fanfiction/Yaoi, BL/Rated M for many reason/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Cold Man in Love**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Kim Myungsoo**_**, **_**Lee Sungyeol**_**, **_**Infinite**_**'s member**_

_**And others**_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Fluffy, Friendship, School Life**_

_**Rating : Teen+**_

_**Length : Twoshoot – Part A**_

_**Summary :**_

**Jika dua kutub magnet yang sama didekatkan, maka mereka akan saling menolak.**

**Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang yang berperingai dingin dipertemukan dan mereka saling jatuh cinta, apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Akankah mereka dapat mengungkapkannya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**My second MyungYeol fic. Be easy on me^^**_

_**If you don't like, please don't read.**_

_**No bashing chara! Do that to this story.**_

_**Give the feedback after reading, ne?**_

_**Thank you and enjoy :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A MyungYeol Fanfiction**_

_**A Cold Man in Love**_

_**Part A**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Dia seperi besi panas yang dijauhi dan tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Namun siapa sangka jika seandainya besi itu tak terbakar bara, sifat kerasnya besi begitu diinginkan mereka yang membutuhkannya._

* * *

_Namja_ itu masih terfokus membaca buku di tangannya, tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan satu sahabat karibnya yang tengah bercerita panjang lebar di depannya dengan di sampingnya terdapat temannya yang satu lagi, yang hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

_Namja_ bernama Sungyeol hanya mendengus mendengar Sunggyu –sahabatnya yang sedang bercerita- berdongeng dengan begitu cerewetnya membuat Sungyeol ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu atau setidaknya menyumpal telinganya agar terbebas dari suara memekikkan yang Sunggyu keluarkan.

Merasa tidak dapat respon dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu, segera saja Sunggyu mengambil buku tulis yang menganggur dan memukulkanya ke kepala Sungyeol membuat _namja_ tinggi itu memelotot kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau marah padaku?" tantang Sunggyu menjawab tatapan mata Sungyeol. Lagi-lagi Sungyeol hanya mendengus dan bangkit dari mejanya.

"Yak! Lee Sungyeol kau mau ke mana?" teriak Sunggyu kesal.

"Perpus. Kau berisik," balas _namja_ itu lalu meninggalkan Sunggyu yang hampir meledak. Hoya –sahabatnya Sungyeol yang satu lagi- yang sedari tadi terdiam pun bangkit menenangkan Sunggyu, menahannya.

"Tahan _hyung_, kau tahu Sungyeol bagaimana, kan?" ucap Hoya menahan tangan Sunggyu yang hampir mengejar Sungyeol. Sunggyu pun menarik napasnya berusaha tenang.

"Huuuh~ kau benar. Dia memang makhluk paling menyebalkan," balas Sunggyu kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya, mengutuk dalam hati kalau sampai dia bertemu Sungyeol lagi, maka ia akan kembali memukul muka menyebalkan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Sunggyu yang sepertinya akan marah, Sungyeol pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan tampang datar. Tangannya yang bebas ia masukkan ke kantong dan satunya lagi memegang buku yang sedari tadi menarik minatnya sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan Sunggyu yang tengah bercerita.

Beginilah sikapnya. Dingin, tidak peka, sering membuat orang kesal dan menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang Sunggyu katakan padanya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa mengiyakan sikapnya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak orang yang menyapanya, namun ia hanya mengindahkan dan berjalan lurus tanpa berniat membalas. Walau Sungyeol terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, tapi tetap saja banyak yang mengidolakan bahkan menyukainya sampai tergila-gila padanya.

Sekalipun tak jarang ada yang membenci Sungyeol karena peringainya itu, toh, dia nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak berniat berubah untuk siapa saja kalaupun ada yang memintanya begitu. Setidaknya itu yang Sungyeol pikirkan hingga kini.

'Cklek'

Sungyeol membuka pintu perpus itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika melewati meja penjaga perpus, seorang _yeoja_ setengah baya itu tersenyum dan menyapa Sungyeol, seolah sudah biasa kalaupun ia akan diabaikan oleh _namja_ bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Oh, Sungyeol-_ah_, kau datang lagi? Belum ada guru di kelasmu?" ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Hn," balas Sungyeol kemudian berjalan menyusuri deretan buku-buku lama atau ensiklopedia. Yah, walau bagaimana pun, _yeoja_ setengah baya itu selalu menolongnya mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia membalas meski hanya kata 'Hn'-nya yang bisa ia keluarkan.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum mendapat jawaban andalan Sungyeol. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ada buku novel yang baru saja datang dan _genre_ novel itu merupakan _genre_ kesukaan Sungyeol (walau menyukai buku lama dan ensiklopedia, Sungyeol juga menyukai novel bertemakan misteri.) Segera saja ia berteriak pada _namja_ itu. "Yeol-_ah_! Ada novel yang baru saja datang. Tema kesukaanmu. Letaknya di tempat biasa," kata _yeoja_ itu pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol hanya menggumam tertahan kemudian kembali berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan favoritnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sunggyu dan Hoya sudah siap menyendokkan makanan yang tadi mereka pesan, namun terhenti ketika mendapati Sungyeol duduk di depan mereka dengan memegang sepiring somay dan segelas es Americano(?).

"_Eoh_? Kau sudah selesai dari perpus?" tanya Hoya pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian menyendokkan sesendok somay ke mulutnya. Sunggyu di samping Hoya mendengus.

"Huh? Bahkan kau sampai sebetah itu di perpus. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada anak baru di kelas kita?" ucap Sunggyu membuat Sungyeol menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Melihat itu, Sunggyu hampir saja mengetukkan sendok yang ia pegang ke kepala Sungyeol, namun segera ditahan oleh Hoya. "_Calm down, hyung. Calm down, okay_?"

Sunggyu menghentikan tangannya yang sudah terangkat, kemudian menarik napas lalu membuangnya. "Ya Tuhan~ untung aku tidak darah tinggi. Huh~ sabar~ sabar~" ucap Sunggyu sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

Seolah tak peduli, Sungyeol tetap menghabiskan makanannya, sesekali ia melirik ke sekitar, sampai, pandangannya terhenti pada kekasih dua sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka bersama seseorang. Alis Sungyeol mengernyit, siapa orang itu, batinnya bertanya.

"Gyuie? Kenapa kau keringetan begitu?" tanya Woohyun –_namjachingu_ Sunggyu ketika sampai di meja kantin yang ketiganya tempati. Sunggyu hanya memandang tajam Sungyeol yang bersikap acuh. Seolah mengerti, _namja_ bernama Woohyun itu pun duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, diikuti Dongwoo yang duduk di sebelah Hoya dan _namja_ baru yang Sungyeol pertanyakan di samping dirinya.

"Ohya, kau pasti belum mengenal Myungsoo, kan, Yeol? Perkenalkan, yang di sampingmu itu Kim Myungsoo, murid baru di kelas kita, dan dia sahabatku juga Woohyun," ujar Dongwoo pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. Dan ber-hn-ria membuat Sunggyu berteriak.

"Yak! Setidaknya ucapkan, 'Hai, aku Sungyeol. Salam kenal' begitu! Ini hanya ber-hn-ria! Lama-lama ku bunuh kau! Entah kenapa aku bisa tahan denganmu, Yeol!" seru Sunggyu membuat Sungyeol mendengus –lagi.

"Ck! Dan asal kau tahu, dia itu teman sebangku-mu. Se-bang-ku-mu!" lanjut Sunggyu dan menekankan kata 'sebangkumu' membuat Sungyeol memutar bola mata.

Dan menjawab, "Oh." Lalu setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Sunggyu melotot ditambah Hoya yang meringis memastikan sebentar lagi Sunggyu akan berteri—

"Yak! Lee Sungyeol kau sangat menyebalkaaaaaaaan!"—ak.

"Gyuie, tenang _chagi_. Sudah, abaikan saja si Yeolli, _okay_?" ucap Woohyun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Sunggyu mendengus dan kembali duduk dengan kasar.

"Dasar mayat hidup menyebalkan!" cerocos Sunggyu lagi dengan Woohyun, Dongwoo dan Hoya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Lain dengan Myungsoo yang terus saja memperhatikan ke mana _namja_ tinggi itu akan pergi. Memandang punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan kantin sekolah barunya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Myungsoo mendengus mendengarkan penjelasan Jung _sonsaeng_ di depan kelas. Bola matanya memutar bosan dan kemudian memasangkan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Sekilas, ia melirik teman sebangkunya yang kini justru tertunduk malas sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan _namja_ tinggi –yang bagi Myungsoo- lumayan manis itu.

Sejujurnya, garis wajah _namja_ di sampingnya ini lumayan. Okay, lumayan manis, cantik, dan sempurna. Itulah pemikiran Myungsoo. Dan sikap _namja_ bernama Sungyeol itu tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Seharusnya, mereka bisa berteman baik, kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya Sungyeol begitu menutup diri dan enggan mengenal orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Myungsoo hanya berdecak kemudian kembali fokus ke arah papan tulis. Dan decakannya itu berhasil membuat Sungyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian kembali mendengus sambil mencoret tidak jelas pada buku sejarahnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Dia hanyalah tetesan salju yang begitu dingin, dan mudah mencair. Namun jangan samakan perasaannya yang akan mudah berubah hanya karena jatuh di tangan hangat yang mengidolakannya_.

* * *

Sungyeol berjalan lurus ke arah taman, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di bawah pohon maple di belakang sekolahnya. Di telinganya, sudah terdapat _earphone_ yang sedari tadi mendendangkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit, namja di sampingnya itu…entah mengapa begitu menarik.

Garis wajah yang sempurna, bahkan dilihat dari samping pun _namja_ yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu sangat tampan. Apa mungkin dia yang disebut titisan dewa? Ah. Mana ada yang seperti itu.

Sungyeol berusaha tidak peduli. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin di tempat kedua favoritnya, taman belakang sekolah yang asri dan sejuk yang membuat panas mentari terhalau dengan kenyamanan ketika berada di bawah pohon maple yang besar.

Oh yeah. Seharusnya ia masih bisa memejamkan mata beberapa saat lagi, namun tidak ketika ia merasa ada yang melangkah ke arahnya. Manik hitam legamnya terlihat ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam. Lalu menyipit barang sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Myungsoo. Anak baru yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu kini berjalan dengan –yang menurut Sungyeol- sangat cool ke arahnya duduk.

Ia bisa melihat alis Myungsoo bertaut, namun kemudian duduk di satu sisi pohon maple yang kosong. Tanpa bilang permisi atau berucap apapun. Sungyeol berpikir apakah _namja_ itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya seseorang di tempat yang sama dengannya? Sehingga ia tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar?

"Ck," alis Sungyeol bertaut, ia barusan mendengar _namja_ itu berdecak, bukan? Sungyeol melirik menggunakan ekor matanya, dan kemudian hanya kembali larut mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_nya.

"Kau terganggu?"

"Hn?" Sungyeol agak tersentak mendengar Myungsoo mengajaknya bicara. Namun kemudian ia hanya menggeleng dan menjawab sekenanya. "Biasa saja."

Dan mereka kembali terdiam.

Lalu ketika angin pembawa kesejukan berhembus menerbangkan apa saja benda ringan di sekitarnya, bahkan bisa menggerakkan surai coklat dan hitam milik mereka, mata keduanya terpejam. Walau mereka seolah tidak mempedulikan satu sama lain, tapi apakah ada yang bisa menjamin jika di dalam pikiran mereka terdapat banyak pertanyaan yang mereka berdua tidak bisa ungkapkan?

Dan jika memang mereka mau, setidaknya satu dari keduanya bisa memulai. Namun apakah ada yang bisa melawan ego seseorang dengan peringai dingin yang menyebalkan jika memang bukan kita sendiri yang mencobanya, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sunggyu mendengus, menatap sebal Sungyeol yang dengan seenak jidat bersikap sok tidak peduli padahal _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu tahu di mana letak kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

Hei? Siapa yang tidak marah ketika kita menanyakan pendapat atau solusi pada sahabatmu tapi sahabatmu itu hanya diam? Tidak merespon?

_Namja_ bermata segaris itu masih berusaha sabar, Hoya di sampingnya mengusap lengan Sunggyu menenangkan. Sebenarnya Sunggyu juga tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin bertanya pada Sungyeol yang walaupun dia tahu pasti _namja_ dingin itu tidak akan menggubrisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu tertarik pada sesuatu selain buku lama, ensiklopedia dan buku misteri. Aku jadi takut kau tidak punya pacar kelak kalau kau seperti ini terus," ujar Sunggyu membuat Sungyeol menghentikan sekilas membacanya.

Sungyeol hanya menghela napas lalu duduk menyandar pada kursi kelas yang ia duduki. Kemudian matanya teralih melihat jam yang sebenarnya akan memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir, namun belum dimulai karena sekarang masih jam istirahat.

Sungyeol menghela napas, kemudian kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya dan mengeluarkan suara membuat Sunggyu maupun Hoya tak berkedip.

"Kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti ini, kau sama saja seperti ibu-ibu cerewet. Terima saja si pohon apa adanya."

"…"

"Ck. Bodoh. Kalian itu pasangan paling kekanakkan, tahu," lanjut Sungyeol membuat keduanya tersadar. Lalu Sunggyu menarik kerah baju Sungyeol membuat _namja_ itu agak tertarik.

"Kau bicara begitu karena tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana cemburu. Ish! Kau menyebalkan," balas Sunggyu lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Sungyeol menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Terserah saja. Lagipula pohon pendek itu tidak tahu diri juga, sih. Kalian sama-sama bodoh."

"Grrr…kau tidak membantu," ucap Sunggyu. Sungyeol menggumam kemudian kembali fokus ke bukunya ketika teman sebangkunya sudah duduk lagi di sampingnya. Disusul kekasih dari dua sahabatnya yang kemudian Woohyun langsung berusaha bicara pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Dongwoo hanya melirik sekilas sahabat-sahabatnya lalu menyeletuk. "Ku hitung-hitung, sudah satu minggu kau dan Myungsoo duduk sebangku, tapi kenapa tidak pernah ada percakapan di antara kalian, sih?"

'Tek'

Semua aktifitas terhenti. Bahkan teman-teman sekelas mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menggumam, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungyeol hanya melirik sekilas Dongwoo kemudian mendengus, dan tak bedanya dengan Myungsoo yang kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Myungsoo membuat siapapun di kelas itu seolah berhenti bernapas. Dan diam-diam, Sungyeol mengiyakan perkataan Myungsoo dalam hati.

"Urus saja Ho-_aegi_-mu," lanjut Sungyeol membuat ke empat sahabatnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Walau Sungyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, namun mereka merasa _namja_ itu setuju dan berpihak pada teman sebangku barunya itu.

Dan Dongwoo, mendapat jawaban yang 'agak' tidak enak dari sahabatnya pun hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping kekasihnya yang kini duduk di tempat Sunggyu, dengan si pemilik sedang berdiri sambil tetap berusaha mengabaikan Woohyun yang tengah membujuknya. (untuk informasi, mereka berenam duduk di barisan 1, 2, 3 kolom pojok dekat pintu. DongYa paling depan, WooGyu kedua, dan MyungYeol ketiga.)

Detik setelahnya bel masuk pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi, dengan keadaan tukar posisi tempat duduk antara Dongwoo dengan Sunggyu yang membuat Woohyun hanya menghela napas pasrah dengan keinginan _namjachingu_nya.

* * *

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk kalian membuat penelitian dengan tema yang sudah saya berikan. Laporannya dikumpul minggu depan, lalu mengenai pembagian kelompok akan saya bacakan setelah ini."

* * *

Sungyeol berjalan dengan santai ke gerbang sekolah. Di telinganya, _earphone_ itu masih terpasang. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana sekolahnya. Sungyeol berjalan seolah tidak ada orang yang di sekitarnya, matanya lurus ke depan, memperhatikan jalan. Tidak berniat menoleh atau menyapa sapaan yang menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Sampai suara seseorang membuat Sungyeol berhenti, menunggu orang itu menghanpirinya.

"Yeol…haish! _Jinjjayo_ jalanmu cepat sekali," ujar orang itu membuat Sungyeol melirik sekilas.

"Hn?"

"Aish! Dasar manusia Hn. _Ne_! besok kita mengerjakan tugas Kang _sonsaeng_ di rumahmu, _okay_? Ah, tidak ada penolakan. Oke, _bye_. Lee Sungyeol, sampai jumpa besok," dan ucapan Sunggyu membuat alis Sungyeol bertaut, ia mendengus lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan bangunan bertingkat empat tempatnya menimba ilmu itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hoya dan Sunggyu berjalan ke arah samping rumah Hoya yang merupakan rumah Sungyeol. Seperti perjanjian mereka, hari ini mereka akan mengerjakan tugas Kang _sonsaengnim_ di rumah Sungyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah keduanya.

Sungyeol, Hoya dan Sunggyu adalah sahabat karib yang sudah berteman sejak lama. Memang, Sunggyu baru mengenal Sungyeol ketika ia pindah ke Seoul saat memasuki tahun ke limanya di sekolah dasar. Sedangnya Hoya dan Sungyeol sudah berteman sejak kecil karena mereka merupakan _childhood neighbor_. Jadi, Hoya sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat sobatnya itu.

Walau Sungyeol hanya akan membalas cerita atau pertanyaan mereka dengan kata Hn, Huh atau satu-dua kalimat, keduanya bisa mengerti dan paham kalau Sungyeol memang bukan orang yang mau berbicara panjang lebar. Karena mereka tahu, sifat Sungyeol ini menurun dari ayahnya, yang mempunyai sifat tak jauh beda dengan Sungyeol.

'Ting Tong~'

Sunggyu memencet bel rumah Sungyeol, kemudian terbukalah pintu itu dan tampaklah _yeoja_ berusia empatpuluh tahunan yang langsung menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ho_baby_~ Gyuie_by_, kalian datang? Ayo masuk. Kebetulan _ahjuma_ sedang membuat pudding," ujar _yeoja_ setengah baya itu menyambut dua sahabat putra sulungnya. Yah, beginilah ketika Hoya dan Sunggyu datang dan jangan lupakan panggilan kesayangan Nyonya Lee untuk mereka.

"_Ne, ahjuma. Gomawo_," balas Sunggyu dan Hoya mengikuti seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti _umma_ mereka.

"_Ne_, Yeolli tidak bilang kalian akan datang. Aish, anak itu kebiasaan sekali," celetuk Nyonya Lee membuat Hoya terkekeh dengan Sunggyu yang mendengus.

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjuma_, ada baiknya juga kan jadi kami tidak merepotkan _ahjuma_," balas Hoya pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aish, Ho_baby_ selalu saja begitu. Yasudah, _ahjuma_ langsung ke dapur, _ne_? Yeolli ada di ruang tengah, langsung ke sana saja, hm?"

"_Ne, ahjuma_."

Dan keduanya pun langsung berjalan ke ruang tengah, di sana sudah ada Sungyeol yang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil berkutat dengan buku tebal ensiklopedia di tangannya.

"Yeol-_ah_!" seru Sunggyu dan Hoya bersamaan membuat Sungyeol melirik sekilas dua sahabatnya.

"Hn," balas Sungyeol kemudian kembali larut pada buku di tangannya. Keduanya menghela napas dan duduk di karpet di dekat sofa yang Sungyeol tiduri.

Tak lama, Daeyeol, adik Sungyeol memasuki ruang tengah seraya membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. _Namja_ itu agak terkejut melihat dua sahabat _hyung_nya ada di rumah mereka.

"_Eoh_? Ada Hoya _hyung_ dan Sunggyu _hyung_? Hehehe kebetulan _hyung_, aku mau nanya peerku dong!" ujar Daeyeol sambil mendekati Hoya. Hoya hanya tersenyum kemudian menepuk-tepuk tepat di sampingnya.

"Tanya saja, Dael," ujar Hoya pada adik Sungyeol. Sungyeol di atas sofa mendengus melihat adiknya. Lalu menggumam membuat Daeyeol hampir melempar majalah yang ada di bawah meja.

"Bodoh."

"Grrr…aku tidak bodoh. Hanya belum mengerti saja, _hyung_!" balas Daeyeol pada kakaknya.

"Sama saja. _Idiot_."

"Yak!"

'Ting Tong~'

Sontak, ke empatnya menatap ke arah pintu. Sungyeol berdecak dan menyuruh adiknya membukakan pintu. "Buka pintunya sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Ck. _Idiot_."

"_Hyung_, kau…"

"Cepat buka pintu, bodoh."

"Tidak mau!"

"Idi—"

"Dael ayo buka pintunya," dan teriakan sang _umma_ membuat Daeyeol bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, juga disertai suara Sungyeol yang terus membuat telinga Daeyeol serasa panas.

"Dasar _idiot_."

"Grrrr…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol menutup buku ensiklopedia yang tadi ia baca kemudian duduk di bawah di samping Hoya yang sebelumnya ia mengusir Daeyeol untuk naik ke lantai atas ketika melihat teman kelompoknya sudah datang.

Daeyeol yang ingin bertanya perihal pekerjaan rumahnya itu tentu saja protes pada sang _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya naik ke atas.

"Aku mau nanya sama Hoya _hyung_, mayat menyebalkan," ujar Daeyeol membuat Sungyeol menatapnya.

"_Idiot_. Cepat naik atau bantu _umma_."

"Grrr…bagaimana bisa aku punya kakak yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu! Kalau aku ini _idiot_ juga semua karenamu, mayat hidup!" seru Daeyeol membuat Sungyeol melotot dan cukup membuat yang menonton mereka meringis melihat betapa menyeramkannya Sungyeol saat membelalakkan matanya.

"Dasar _idiot_. Matematika dasar saja tidak bisa. Makanya jangan pacaran terus! _Idiot_!" lagi. Sungyeol memanggil sang adik dengan panggilan _idiot_. Daeyeol pun kesal dibuatnya dan hampir benar-benar melemparkan majalah.

"Grrr! Kau saja tidak pernah mengajariku. Jadi wajar jika aku tidak pintar sepertimu. Dasar mayat hidup menyebalkan yang sok dingin. Argh! Ku siram juga kau pakai air panas!" Daeyeol kembali berteriak membuat Sungyeol siap melempar bantal namun tidak jadi karena sang _umma_ datang dan memukul kepala adiknya itu.

"Ish! Jaga bicaramu, Lee Daeyeol. Walau bagaimanapun dia kakakmu. Sudah sana naik dulu ke atas, mereka mau mengerjakan tugas. Bertanya ketika mereka selesai. _Arrachi_?" ujar sang _umma_ membuat anak bungsu keluarga Lee itu menghela napas.

"Aish, _arraseo. Arraseo_," Daeyeol kemudian mengambil semua bukunya dan bersiap ke lantai atas dengan sebelumnya Hoya memanggilnya.

"Dael-_ah_, _line_ mu ada kan? _Chat hyung_ saja jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti," ucap Hoya membuat wajah Daeyeol berbinar.

"Hehehe~ Hoya _hyung_ memang penyelamatku, deh~" ucap Daeyeol lebay membuat Sungyeol kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan—

—"_Idiot_."

"Arrghhh! Terserahmu _hyung_!" Daeyeol langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membuat Sungyeol menghela napas. Diikuti helaan napas empat sahabatnya ditambah teman sebangkunya itu.

'Jadi ini Sungyeol yang sebenarnya atau…' batin Woohyun, Dongwoo dan Myungsoo ketika melihat Sungyeol dan sang adik berdalih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah sejam mereka berkutik dengan tugas yang diberikan Kang _sonsaeng_. Sunggyu menguap seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Keenamnya begitu fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan fokus mereka.

"Yuhu _strawberry cake_~" teriak suara itu. Mereka yakin itu suara Daeyeol. Kemudian tampaklah Daeyeol dengan sebuah piring kecil berisi cake di tangannya. Namun mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan setelahnya.

"Jangan dimakan!"

"Eh?"

Daeyeol langsung berhenti di tempatnya setelah keluar dapur dan siap menyendokkan _cake_ ke mulutnya dengan mengernyit heran mendengar teriakkan yang masih samar untuknya. Antara teriakan sang _umma_ atau sang…_hyung_. Tak beda dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu.

Sungyeol yang melihat kembali berujar. "Ku bilang jangan dimakan, _idiot_."

Dan terjawablah kebingungan Daeyeol. Ia langsung melirik sinis kakaknya dan meletakkan _cake_ itu di atas buffet kecil di dekatnya.

"Iya iya. Pelit sekali sih. Lagipula paling _umma_ yang buat, huh."

"Sudah _idiot_, soktau pula," balas Sungyeol yang kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Daeyeol sudah hampir melempar _remote AC_ kalau saja sang _umma_ tidak langsung menahan tangannya itu.

"Dael, tahan. Itu kakakmu sendiri yang buat. Nanti _umma_ buatkan untuk Dael. Sana kembali ke kamar," ujar sang _umma_ seraya mengambil _cake_ milik Sungyeol dan memasukkannya kembali ke lemari pendingin.

"_Ne, ne. Arraseo, umma_."

Daeyeol kembali berjalan ke arah tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sang _hyung_ kembali berceloteh.

"Sudah idiot, soktau, manja pula. Ck, miris."

"YAK!" Daeyeol berseru dan benar-benar melemparkan kemoceng yang ada di dekat tangga ke arah _hyung_nya. Sungyeol menghindari dan mendecih.

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh dan aku bisa lebih pintar darimu, _hyung_!"

"Ck."

"Yak! Aku serius! Dasar makhluk menyebal—"

"Tenang Dael. Jangan dianggap seri—"

"Apa jaminannya kau bisa lebih pintar dariku?"

"Ck! Pokoknya aku akan lebih pintar darimu, _hyung_. Bahkan lebih jenius. Puas?"

"Tidak."

"_Mwo_? Haish! Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku akan mengakui bahwa kau pintar jika kau bisa mendapatkan satu beasiswa ke luar negeri. Ke Harvard, Oxford atau Sorbonne, mungkin?"

"_M-mwo_? _O-okay_ aku bi—"

"Ragu?"

"_Anniyo_! Aku bisa membuktikan pada _hyung_!"

"_Good_. Dan satu lagi, jangan memilih universitas yang sama denganku."

"Ck. Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyusahkan—"

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu."

"Grrrr! Terserah! Lihat saja. Aku pasti bisa!" seru Daeyeol kemudian meninggalkan _hyung_nya dan teman-temannya tanpa menyadari seringaian yang terkesan lembut di bibir _hyung_nya.

'Berjuanglah, Dael.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol memasuki kelasnya yang sudah agak ramai. Ia langsung berjalan ke bangkunya dan melirik sekilas ke arah _chairmate_nya. Sungyeol mendudukkan diri di tempatnya dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Myungsoo ikut melirik sekilas teman sebangkunya itu. Kemudian meletakkan laporan yang kemarin ia, dua sahabatnya, kekasih sahabatnya dan Sungyeol kerjakan.

"Hn, itu laporannya," ujar Myungsoo kemudian memainkan mp3nya lagi. Sungyeol melirik kertas yang Myungsoo berikan. Kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Hn, terima kasih," balas Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo menatapnya heran, namun kemudian tersenyum sedikit dan membalas. "_Urwel_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua bulan Myungsoo menjadi murid di Woolim _high school_ yang di mana kedua sahabatnya menimba ilmu. Ia murid pindahan dari Amerika yang kemudian kembali ke tanah kelahirannya karena kedua orangtuanya harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang ada di sini.

Walaupun Myungsoo juga berperingai dingin dan tidak begitu menanggapi kedua sahabatnya yang kadang bercerita, tapi setidaknya, bagi Sunggyu dia tidak semenyebalkan Sungyeol dan itu membuat Myungsoo mengernyit heran kemudian hanya mengiyakan pernyataan kekasih sahabatnya.

Selama dua bulan, entah apa, Myungsoo semakin akrab dengan Sunggyu, Hoya dan Sungyeol. Walau terkadang namja dingin di samping bangkunya itu hanya bersikap biasa, Myungsoo dapat mengerti lewat tatapannya. Mungkin karena mereka punya peringai yang sama.

Sejak awal. Myungsoo mereka sudah tertarik dengan sifat khas teman sebangkunya itu. Wajar bukan? Kesan pertama saja Sungyeol memberikan tampang malasnya membuat Myungsoo berdecak dalam hati akan tingkah namja tinggi itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, rasa penasaran di hati Myungsoo tidak bisa ia kesampingkan. Setiap kali ada kesempatan melirik ke arah Sungyeol, maka ia akan melakukannya. Tak jarang, itu juga Sungyeol lakukan sehingga keduanya malah saling melempar pandangan bingung yang membuat keduanya kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Cinta itu seperti baru karang yang takkan mudah terkikis jika statusnya adalah cinta yang tulus. Namun apakah bisa kau mengetahui pada tangan siapa sebutir salju kan terjatuh dan akhirnya mencair hangat menjadi setetes air yang menjadikannya kehidupan yang utuh?_

* * *

Hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas. Festival sekolah juga sudah dekat. Walau mereka sudah akan kelas tiga, wali kelas mereka masih menginginkan mereka melakukan sebuah drama. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sungyeol dan Myungsoo menghela napas, bosan juga tidak tertarik pada keinginan guru fisika mereka itu.

"Yap! Ayo kita _voting_ siapa yang jadi Pangeran, Putri Salju dan blablabla." Teriak Jaejoong, ketua kelas XI A itu. Kemudian teman-temannya langsung mengambil suara setelah melakukan perundingan siapa yang cocok menjadi Pangeran dan Putri Salju.

"Yap. Sudah diputuskan. Yang menjadi Pangeran itu Myungsoo, dan Putri Salju itu Sungyeol. Ibu tiri diperankan oleh Sunggyu. Dan—"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Itu hasil _voting_an, Yeol. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak."

"Ck." Sungyeol kembali berdecak, kemudian ia bangkit dari bangkunya keluar kelas.

"Yayaya! Kau mau ke mana? Setelah ini kita persiapan," ujar Jaejoong namun hanya diabaikan oleh Sungyeol. _Namja_ tinggi itu tetap berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Dan Myungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali terlena mendengar nyanyian di kedua telinganya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo Yeolli waktunya berlatih!~" ajak Hoya sambil menarik tangannya. Sungyeol beranjak malas dari tempatnya duduk di bawah pohon maple.

_Namja_ itu melenggang enggan mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya.

Dan ketika mereka memasuki kelas, semuanya berdecak kagum melihat Hoya berhasil membawa Sungyeol, segera saja Jaejoong sebagai ketua kelas berseru.

"Yap! Ayo kita mulai latihannya. Nah, Yeol, ini teksnya. Silahkan kau pelajari, _okay_?" Ujar Jaejoong pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menatap sangsi pada halaman terakhir teks drama itu. Pangeran mencium sang putri agar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya? Yang artinya, Myungsoo akan menciumnya? Hah?

Sungyeol merinding membayangkan itu. Walau bagaimanapun, ia merasa ada hal aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Segera saja ia membuang naskah itu dan bersiap pergi namun tidak jadi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang melotot sambil berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

"10 menit kau pelajari _scene_ terakhir. Setelah itu kau lakoni! Now!" Seru Jaejoong memerintah Sungyeol yang membuat namja itu semakin berjengit.

'Ya Tuhan kenapa harus _scene_ itu, huh?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Sang pangeran pun mendekati sang putri yang tengah tertidur lelap. Lelaki bak dewa itu berlutut di samping tempat tidur gadis cantik yang sudah menawan hatinya. Setelah lama ia mencari keberadaan sang putri, akhirnya pangeran dapat menemukan tambatan hatinya itu._

_Pangeran Myungsoo mengelus pipi putri Sungyeol yang masih tertidur. Lelaki tampan itu berucap lirih pada gadis yang tampak tenang memejamkan matanya. "Putri, mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Jikalau aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya, wahai putri penawan hatiku."_

(Myungsoo berucap dengan begitu serius, walau ia sempat memutar bola mata akibat dialognya yang agak lebay itu hasil remake teman-temannya. Sungyeol yang tengah memejamkan mata hampir mau muntah mendapati Myungsoo yang dingin itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat seaneh tadi.)

_Pangeran Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada muka sang putri. Siap melayangkan kecupan di bibir gadis yang dicintainya itu jikalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan para kurcaci bahwa hanya ciuman dari dialah yang dapat membangunkan putri Sungyeol._

(Sungyeol berdoa dalam hati semoga Myungsoo melakukan sedikit kesalahan agar adegan ciuman di antara mereka tidak terjadi. Namun ia mengutuk ketika ia merasa ada benda basah yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.)

_Dan ciuman penuh kelembutan sang pangeran pun terjadi. Pangeran Myungsoo menyalurkan semua perasaannya ke dalam ciuman itu berharap putri Sungyeol dapat membuka matanya._

_Benar saja, tak lama mata sang putri mengerjap dan begitu terkejut mendapati pangeran pencuri hatinya kini tengah menciumnya._

_Melihat hal itu, pangeran Myungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sang putri._

_"Putri, kau sadar?"_

_"P-pangeran..." Lirih putri Sungyeol sambil menatap mata sang pangeran._

(Myungsoo agak terkejut mendapati tatapan yang begitu menyejukkan dari Sungyeol. Dan ketika Sungyeol menyadari bahwa satu kelas menangkap perubahannya, entah mengapa fokusnya pun pecah. Kembali ia menampilkan ekspresi sehari-harinya yang mau tak mau membuat semuanya kecewa.)

_"Kau sudah sadar, putri? Apa yang membuatmu tertidur seperti ini?"_

_"Ada seorang nenek yang-"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_CUT_! Yeolli! Mana ekspresi saat kau menatap Myungsoo dengan lembut tadi? Arrgghhhh! Serius dong!" Teriak Jaejoong. Sungyeol hanya memutar bola mata dengan Myungsoo yang memperhatikan wajahnya.

Dan dua sahabat Sungyeol masih tidak bisa berkedip melihat tatapan yang Sungyeol berikan untuk pertama kali. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka Sungyeol akan menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kita ulang lagi. Yap-1, 2, 3, mulai!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!_ Sungyeol-_aaaaaah_! Kenapa tidak ada ekspresi dan malah datar lagi sih? Huweeeee _umma_ tolong Joongie~" seru Jaejoong menghentikan adegan yang sedari tadi Myungsoo dan Sungyeol lakoni.

Bagaimana tidak? Sungyeol tetap saja memasang wajah datar ketika ia harus menunjukkan wajah sedih saat bercerita pada sang pangeran? Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong memekik sebal.

"Kita ulang! Sampai kau menunjukkan ekspresimu!"

Dan selanjutnya, adegan itu terus terulang. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka harus melakukannya. Lalu siapa yang tau...sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol terus saja mendengus mengingat kejadian tadi. Betapa ia dan Myungsoo harus mengulangi adegan yang sama berpuluh-puluh kali. Memang, ini semua karenanya yang tidak mau menampilkan ekspresi serius selayaknya yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Seandainya saja tidak banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, Sungyeol mau saja berakting dengan maksimal. Namun mengingat hampir semua siswa kelasnya ada di sana, mau tak mau membuat Sungyeol kembali memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

Jarinya yang lentik mengusap agak kasar wajah cantiknya itu. Bagaimana bisa Sungyeol membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya selama dua bulan menciumnya yang walau untuk kepentingan drama kelas mereka?

Tapi bayangkan? Kenapa harus Sungyeol yang terpilih? Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi putri salju? Dan kenapa harus Myungsoo pangeran berkudanya? Haish! Memikirkannya saja membuat Sungyeol menggeram kesal.

Dan detik selanjutnya, suara deru mesin motor di depannya membuat Sungyeol berhenti melangkah. Ia melirik siapa pemilik motor sport yang seolah mencegahnya berjalan ke depan.

"Naiklah," ujar orang itu seraya memberikan pelindung kepala kepada Sungyeol. Dan ketika Sungyeol mendongak sedikit, ia bisa melihat wajah Myungsoo yang tak tertutupi helm sama sekali.

Alis Sungyeol bertaut. Ia menatap tidak mengerti teman sebangkunya itu. Namun ketika Myungsoo menaruh helm di tangannya, ia hanya bisa terdiam sampai tangan Myungsoo menariknya mendekat agar menaiki belakang motornya.

"Ku antar kau pulang," ucap Myungsoo kemudian mulai mengendarai motornya. Membuat Sungyeol mau tak mau memakai helm itu dan berpegangan pada kedua sisi jaket milik chairmatenya.

Yang tanpa mereka sadari, kini teman-teman mereka masih memandang tak percaya apa yang tersuguh di depan mereka. Sunggyu menyeringai kemudian menyikut Hoya, Hoya memandang Sunggyu tak mengerti. Dan kebingungannya pun terjawab ketika Sunggyu berucap entah pada siapa.

"Kita minta Myungsoo menjemput Sungyeol besok, gimana?"

Hoya, Dongwoo dan Woohyun mengerjap. Namun kemudian tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ide bagus," jawab ketiganya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sekolah tercinta mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Namja_ tampan itu sudah rapi, dan kini ia tengah memakai jam tangannya yang kemudian ia kembali berkaca untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah baik.

Langkah selanjutnya ia mengambil ranselnya kemudian menyampilkannya di satu pundaknya, dan sesaat ia ingin keluar kamar, ponselnya berdering membuatnya menjawab panggilan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hn?" ujarnya ambigu.

Orang di sebrang sana berdecak. '_Ya_! Myungsoo-_ya_. Tolong jemput Sungyeol, _ne_? Terima ka—'

"Apa?"

'Aish! Kau tuli? Aku bilang tolong jemput Sungyeol.'

"Kenapa aku?"

'Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau menolak aku akan bilang pada _umma_mu kalau kau tidak laku.'

"_Mwo_? "

'_Okay, bye. Thank you_, L.'

"T-tunggu _hyung_—"

'Tut…tut…tut…'

"Ck," dan Myungsoo hanya bisa berdecak mendengar Dongwoo, sahabatnya memintanya untuk menjemput Sungyeol.

'Ya Tuhan. Apalagi setelah ini?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note : My second fic of MyungYeol. **_**Gimana**_**?**_

**Mau dilanjut atau engga?**

**Minta komennya, yah? :)**

**Makasih**__

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk komen yang di _chapter_ sebelumnya~**

**Ini _chapter_ lanjutannya. Selamat membaca :D**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Cold Man in Love**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Kim Myungsoo**_**, **_**Lee Sungyeol**_**, **_**Infinite**_**'s member**_

_**And others**_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Fluffy, Friendship, School Life**_

_**Rating : Mature for Many Reason**_

_**Length : Twoshoot – Part B**_

_**Summary :**_

**Jika dua kutub magnet yang sama didekatkan, maka mereka akan saling menolak.**

**Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang yang berperingai dingin dipertemukan dan mereka saling jatuh cinta?**

**Akankah mereka dapat mengungkapkannya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**My second MyungYeol fic. Be easy on me^^**_

_**If you don't like, please don't read.**_

_**No bashing chara! Do that to this story.**_

_**Give the feedback after reading, ne?**_

_**Thank you and enjoy :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A MyungYeol Fanfiction**_

_**A Cold Man in Love**_

_**Part B**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Myungsoo sampai di depan rumah Sungyeol. Ia memarkirkan motornya di dekat gerbang rumah teman berbagi mejanya itu.

Ia menahan napas sebentar kemudian melangkah maju, yang sesaat melihat ke arah motor yang di atasnya terdapat dua helm untuknya dan Sungyeol.

Ia berdecak, kemudian mendekati pintu masuk rumah keluarga Lee itu. Myungsoo memencet bel yang ada, tak lama, tampaklah Nyonya Lee menyambut dirinya diiringi senyuman lalu menyuruhnya masuk.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Yeolli~ cepat turun. Ada temanmu yang sudah menjemput~" teriakan sang _umma_ membuat Sungyeol mengernyit di dalam kamarnya. Ia melirik aneh ke arah pintu. Bertanya dalam hati siapa yang menjemputnya?

Namun berusaha mengabaikan itu, ia pun bergegas turun untuk melihat siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan sampai menjemputnya segala.

"_Hyung_ pacaran dengan Sungyeol _hyung_?" Dan ketika kakinya menapak pada tangga entah keberapa. Suara pertanyaan dari sang adik membuat Sungyeol mengernyit.

"Hn," balas orang itu. Alis Sungyeol bertaut, 'Myungsoo?', batinnya.

"Hn-nya itu iya atau tidak? _Hyung_ jangan seperti Sungyeol _hyung_, dong!" Seru Daeyeol membuat Sungyeol memukul kepalanya.

"_Idiot_."

"Yak!"

Sungyeol menatap ke arah Myungsoo. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Myungsoo.

Dan Sungyeol hanya mengabaikan itu kemudian berucap pada ummanya. "Aku berangkat."

Lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Myungsoo di belakangnya yang mengucapkan hal yang sama.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Motor _sport_ itu memasuki halaman sekolah di akhir musim panas ini. Semua pasang mata memandang tak percaya siapa yang turun dari motor keren itu.

Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungyeol. Dua siswa yang terkenal dengan peringai dinginnya datang ke sekolah bersama? Ada apa?

Banyak pemikiran yang datang dari benak teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat kini.

Sungyeol yang merasakan tatapan itu hanya berdecak sebal. Kemudian ia menatap Myungsoo sambil memberikan helm yang dia pakai tadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Myungsoo sambil mereka berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Hn?" Balas Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol mendengus.

"Menjemputku."

"Oh. Dongwoo _hyung_ menyuruhku."

"Huh?"

"..."

Dan keduanya terus saja berjalan ke arah kelas mereka, mengabaikan berpuluh pasang mata yang masih penasaran ada apakah gerangan di antara keduanya.

Dan tahukah kalian? Semua itu (Myungsoo mengantar-jemput Sungyeol) berulang sampai sehari sebelum pertunjukkan drama dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Sungyeol agak malas pergi sekolah di akhir musim panas. Dikarenakan, percuma juga ia masuk hanya untuk menyiapkan drama aneh yang membuatnya bosan. Dia berpikir untuk tidur saja di rumah atau melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sampai liburan datang kemudian kembali masuk menjadi anak kelas 3.

Matanya memandang sebal naskah drama yang ia pegang. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon maple di taman belakang sekolah. Manik hitamnya menerawang ke langit, sebenarnya ada apa di antara dia dan Myungsoo akhir-akhir ini?

Kenapa..._namja_ itu berubah lembut dan baik yang terkadang membantunya berlatih drama menyebalkan ini?

"Hn? Jangan melamun," ucap seseorang membuat Sungyeol tersadar. Matanya melirik Myungsoo yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah bisa?" Tanya _namja_ itu lagi. Sungyeol merengut lalu mendengus kesal.

"Ini memalukan," balasnya membuat Myungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Kau hanya berlebihan saja. Bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Ku bantu kau berlatih," ucap Myungsoo kemudian membuat Sungyeol, lagi-lagi menatap seksama _namja_ tampan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"P-pangeran..." Lirih putri Sungyeol menatap pujaan hatinya._

(Dalam hati Myungsoo berdecak kagum melihat ekspresi Sungyeol sekarang.)

_"Kau sudah sadar, Putri? Apa yang membuatmu tertidur seperti ini?"_

_"Ada seorang nenek yang-"_

* * *

"Tunggu dulu, kau terlihat kurang sedih," ujar Myungsoo seraya membentuk wajah Sungyeol sedemikian rupa membuat _namja_ itu berkedip heran.

"Lanjutkan."

* * *

_"Ada seorang nenek yang datang dan menawariku apel segar. Dan ketika aku memakannya..."_

(Entah dorongan apa, Myungsoo yang memperhatikan Sungyeol berakting maju sedikit demi sedikit. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan muka Sungyeol.)

_"Tapi sekarang kau sudah sembuh putri...syukurlah."_

_"P-pangeran..."_

Dan jarak mereka semakin terkikis. Entah siapa yang menyuruh. Padahal, masih ada beberapa dialog yang harus mereka ucapkan. Bahkan, mereka seolah tidak tahu lagi susunan naskah itu yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

Ketika napas mereka saling memburu, entah siapa yang memulai, bibir yang tak pernah menunjukkan senyuman pada siapapun itu menyentuh bibir Sungyeol yang selalu saja mendengus.

Dan ketika otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi, segara saja Sungyeol mendorong Myungsoo menjauh, menatap tidak percaya _namja_ di depannya itu.

Detik setelahnya, Sungyeol berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon maple yang menjadi saksi bisu...tumbuhnya rasa aneh di antara mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Hari festival sekolah..._

Sungyeol mendengus melihat dirinya yang terbalut daun merepotkan yang membuatnya sulit berjalan. Di tambah lagi, wig rambut panjang yang membuat kepalanya gatal.

'Aish.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Tidak menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya itu kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Myungsoo seolah terhipnotis menatap _namja_ cantik itu.

'Beauti-'

"Myung! Kau sudah siap?" Sapa Dongwoo menepuk bahunya. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian ikut berlalu. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa karena harus melewatkan menatap wajah cantik Sungyeol yang semakin berseri setelah di poles _make up_.

Toh, walau begitu. Ia akan menatap dengan lama wajah itu lagi setelah ini, bukan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Snow White**_

_**Putri Sungyeol**_

_**Diadaptasi ulang oleh kelas XI A**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Narator : Di sebuah negeri antah berantah, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Sungyeol bersama dengan ibu tirinya. Sang ibu bersikap baik, namun siapa sangka bahwa wanita setengah baya itu tidak menyukai anak gadisnya. Suatu hari, ia bertanya pada kaca ajaibnya._

_Sunggyu : Wahai kaca ajaib. Siapakah yang paling cantik di negeri ini?_

_Kaca ajaib : Jika Anda bertanya siapa yang paling cantik, maka Putri Sungyeollah jawabannya. (Kaca ajaib menjawab pertanyaan ratu itu.)_

_Sunggyu : Tidak! Jika memang ada yang lebih cantik dariku! Dia harus dimusnahkan. Karena akulah yang paling cantik di negeri ini._

_Narator : Setalah mendengar perkataan sang ratu, kaca ajaib hanya bisa mengiyakan kalimat itu. Dan kemudian, sang ratu yang merupakan ibu putri Sungyeol pun mengusir putrinya pergi dari istana._

_(Di hutan)_

_Narator : Putri Sungyeol berjalan bingung memasuki hutan. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana._

_Sungyeol : Ayah, ke manakah aku harus pergi? Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, ayahanda. (Putri Sungyeol berucap lirih sambil terduduk lesu)_

(Semua penonton menahan napas melihat akting Sungyeol yang SANGAT sempurna)

_Narator : Namun dengan keyakinannya, sang putri kembali memasuki hutan dengan raut sedihnya. Dan ketika ia menemukan gubuk kecil di tengah hutan, wajah gembiranya tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari siapapun._

(Ini pertama kalinya penonton melihat Sungyeol dengan ekspresi beda, membuat mereka berdecak kagum)

_Sungyeol : Ah~ ada gubuk di sini. Siapakah gerangan yang memiliki tempat ini? (Putri Sungyeol mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun kemudian masuk karena tidak ada yang menjawab) _

_Narator : Setelah memasuki gubuk kecil itu, Putri Sungyeol melihat-lihat sekitar, lalu matanya teralih pada tujuh buah tempat tidur di dalamnya._

_Sungyeol : Banyak sekali tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya siapakah yang menempati tempat ini? Ukurannya juga begitu kecil. Apa...para kurcaci yang menempatinya? (Putri Sungyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri) Sebaiknya aku merapikan rumah ini._

_Narator : Akhirnya, Putri Sungyeol pun merapikan rumah itu. Membereskan isi rumah dan memasak untuk sang pemilik rumah. Karena kelelahan, putri Sungyeol pun tertidur di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. Malamnya, para kurcaci pun kembali ke gubuk mereka, dan terkejut ketika mendapati tempat tinggal mereka dalam keadaan rapi dan bersih. Jangan lupakan makanan enak di balik tudung di meja makan._

_Kurcaci 2 : Wah sudah ada makanan enak dan keadaan rumah sudah bersih. Kira-kira siapa yang melakukannya, yah?_

_Kurcaci 5 : Lihat itu, ada yang tidur di tempat tidurku._

_Narator : Mendengar hal itu, sontak semua kurcaci mendekat ke arah tempat tidur yang dipakai putri Sungyeol. Sang putri merasakan adanya kehadiran orang lain akhirnya pun terbangun._

_Sungyeol : Ah, maafkan aku karena sudah lancang memasuki rumah kalian tanpa izin. Lalu memakai semua perabot rumah. Aku...hanya tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi. (Putri Sungyeol berucap dengan sedih)_

_Kurcaci 7 : Putri kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?_

_Sungyeol : Aku...diusir oleh ibu tiriku..._

_Kurcaci 3 : Kenapa jahat sekali. Kalau begitu, Anda bisa tinggal di sini jika Anda berkenan putri._

_Sungyeol : Benarkah? Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku tinggal dengan kalian. Ah, aku juga sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian, kalian lekaslah makan._

_Kurcaci 6 : Terima kasih putri Sungyeol._

_Narator : Ucapan sang putri pun membuat para kurcaci iba dan mengizinkan putri Sungyeol tinggal bersama mereka. Kemudian, mereka pun memakan masakan yang sudah putri Sungyeol buatkan tadi. Hari berikutnya, para kurcaci membuatkan putri Sungyeol bed untuknya tidur, mengingat tidak ada tempat untuk putri beristirahat. Kini, sang putri tengah menuju ke dalam hutan mencari bahan makanan. Ketika ia tengah mencari, suara sepatu kuda membuat pekerjaannya terhenti._

_Myungsoo : Ah, maaf. Bolehlah aku bertanya sesuatu? (Ucap orang berkuda itu. Putri Sungyeol menoleh dan membuat lelaki tampan yang merupakan pangeran dari negeri seberang terpesona)_

_Sungyeol : Ya... Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, pangeran? (Putri Sungyeol berucap dengan begitu sopan dan...manis)_

(Dan hal itu tentu saja sukses membuat semua penonton merasa gemas akan tingkahnya itu. Tidak terkecuali Myungsoo sendiri)

_Narator : Pangeran Myungsoo pun lupa akan tujuannya datang ke hutan, dan justru bercengkerama dengan putri Sungyeol._

_Myungsoo : Boleh ku tahu namamu, putri cantik? (Putri Sungyeol tersipu malu mendengarnya)_

_Sungyeol : Saya Sungyeol, pangeran._

_Myungsoo : Aku Myungsoo, pangeran dari negeri seberang._

_Narator : Putri Sungyeol tersipu melihat wajah tampan sang pangeran. Dan akhirnya, mereka terus mengobrol. Putri Sungyeol pun menceritakan tentang dirinya yang diusir dari kerajaannya oleh sang ibu tiri._

_Sungyeol : Seperti itulah pangeran. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ibunda sejahat itu. Ah tapi...(Putri Sungyeol melihat langit yang mulai gelap) Aku harus pergi, pangeran. Terima kasih sudah membantuku._

_Myungsoo : Ya... Ah, putri Sungyeol, bisakah kita bertemu lagi? (Dan putri Sungyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan sang pangeran)_

_Narator : Setelah hari itu, sang pangeran selalu berusaha untuk bertemu dengan sang putri. Sesekali mereka bertemu dan para kurcaci pun bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah sang putri. Tapi kemudian setelah hari itu, pangeran datang ke tempat yang sama namun ia tak menemukan putri Sungyeol sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat ia sangat kecewa. Tetapi, pangeran Myungsoo tidak menyerah untuk tetap mencari keberadaan putri yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Di lain tempat, sang ratu yang mengetahui bahwa putri Sungyeol masih hidup pun berniat untuk meracuni putri Sungyeol. Ia pun mendatangi sang putri yang sedang menyapu di depan gubuk yang ia tempati, sang putri pun terkejut karena kedatangan seorang nenek tua tak dikenal._

_Sungyeol : Nenek, adakah yang bisa saya bantu? (Putri Sungyeol bertanya sopan pada nenek itu)_

_Sunggyu : Nak, maukah kau membeli apel dariku? (Nenek itu mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjangannya) Apel ini sangat enak dan lezat. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tolonglah nenek, nak._

_Narator : Putri Sungyeol yang merasa iba pun berpikir untuk membeli apel itu. Ia pun mengambil apel dari tangan nenek tua yang menawarkannya._

_Sungyeol : Baiklah nek. Aku ambil apel ini. (Sang nenek pun meninggalkan putri Sungyeol dengan seringaian yang nampak dibalik kain yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya)_

_Narator : Putri Sungyeol pun memasuki rumah kemudian duduk di bangku meja makan. Ia menatap seksama apel yang terlihat begitu segar. Putri Sungyeol pun mengambil satu gigitan pada buah berwarna merah itu. Tak lama setelah ia mengunyahnya, ia merasa lehernya seakan tercekik. Lalu putri Sungyeol jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa saat setelahnya, para kurcaci pun masuk dan mendapati putri Sungyeol yang tak sadarkan diri._

_Kurcaci 4 : Putri! Putri apa yang terjadi? (Semua kurcaci berusaha untuk membangunkan putri Sungyeol. Namun naas, putri Sungyeol tetap tak sadarkan diri)_

_Narator : Akhirnya, para kurcaci meletakkan sang putri di tempat tidurnya. Mata mereka menatap iba dan sedih pada keadaan sang putri. Dan hari-hari pun berlalu, putri Sungyeol tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Para kurcaci berusaha menemukan penawar racun yang membuat putri Sungyeol tertidur lama. Sampai, kedatangan seorang pangeran yang mereka kenal membuat para kurcaci senang dibuatnya. Para kurcaci itu pun berlari ke arah pangeran Myungsoo._

_Kurcaci 1 : Selamat datang pangeran Myungsoo. Kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada pangeran...(Dan kurcaci itupun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi)_

_Narator : Setelah mendengar cerita dari kurcaci itu, pangeran Myungsoo memasuki gubuk yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang putri. Dan ia terkejut melihat sang putri yang seolah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya._

_Narator : Sang pangeran pun mendekati sang putri yang tengah tertidur lelap. Lelaki bak dewa itu berlutut di samping tempat tidur gadis cantik yang sudah menawan hatinya. Setelah lama ia mencari keberadaan sang putri, akhirnya pangeran dapat menemukan tambatan hatinya itu. Pangeran Myungsoo mengelus pipi putri Sungyeol yang masih tertidur. Lelaki tampan itu berucap lirih pada gadis yang tampak tenang memejamkan matanya. _

_Myungsoo : Putri, mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Jikalau aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya, wahai putri penawan hatiku._

_Narator : Pangeran Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada muka sang putri. Siap melayangkan kecupan di bibir gadis yang dicintainya itu jikalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan para kurcaci bahwa hanya ciuman dari dialah yang dapat membangunkan putri Sungyeol. Dan ciuman penuh kelembutan sang pangeran pun terjadi. Pangeran Myungsoo menyalurkan semua perasaannya ke dalam ciuman itu berharap putri Sungyeol dapat membuka matanya. Benar saja, tak lama mata sang putri mengerjap dan begitu terkejut mendapati pangeran pencuri hatinya kini tengah menciumnya. Melihat hal itu, pangeran Myungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sang putri._

_Myungsoo : Putri, kau sadar? (Pangeran Myungsoo memegang tangan sang putri)_

_Sungyeol : P-pangeran…(Putri Sungyeol berucap lirih sambil memandang pangeran Myungsoo)_

_Myungsoo : Kau sudah sadar, putri? Apa yang membuatmu tertidur seperti ini?_

_Sungyeol : (Putri Sungyeol menunduk sedih) Ada seorang nenek yang datang dan menawariku apel segar. Dan ketika aku memakannya...leherku terasa tercekik. Setelahnya…aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri, pangeran._

_Narator : Pangeran Myungsoo memeluk putri Sungyeol dengan penuh kelembutan. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat kedua tangan sang putri lalu berucap penuh kelembutan._

_Myungsoo : Namun syukurlah sekarang kau sudah sadar, putri. Aku senang bisa membantumu._

_Sungyeol : P-pangeran…(mata putri Sungyeol berbinar menatap lelaki di depannya. Senyum manis ia berikan kepada pujaan hatinya)_

(Dan hal itu, sungguh-sungguh membuat para penonton ingin mencubit pipi Sungyeol. Bahkan Hoya berdecak kagum akan akting sahabatnya)

_Narator : Tiba-tiba, pangeran Myungsoo berlutut di sisi tempat tidur yang ditempati putri Sungyeol. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang putri terkejut._

_Sungyeol : P-pangeran…apa yang Anda lakukan? (tanya putri Sungyeol dengan lembut)_

_Myungsoo : Putri…aku sudah lama mencarimu. Kau sudah mencuri hati ini sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku tentangmu. Karena itu Putri Sungyeol, maukah kau menikah denganku?_

_Narator : Putri Sungyeol menatap tidak percaya sang pangeran di depannya atas perkataannya itu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya berdiri sehingga membuat pangeran Myungsoo bangun dari posisinya._

_Sungyeol : P-pangeran…b-benarkah apa yang pangeran tanyakan? (putri Sungyeol melepas genggaman tangan pangeran Myungsoo dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi dada sang pangeran. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap lelaki tampan itu) Ya…aku mau, pangeran…aku mau menikah denganmu...(ucap sang putri lembut membuat pangeran Myungsoo tersenyum)_

_Myungsoo : Terima kasih…putri Sungyeol…(sang pangeran tersenyum dengan begitu menawan)_

_Narator : Dan jarak di antara mereka semakin terkikis. Ciuman yang lembut pun terjadi di antara keduanya. Sang pangeran maupun sang putri seolah berusaha menyalurkan cinta kasih mereka yang selama ini terhalang waktu melalui ciuman itu. Setelahnya, pangeran Myungsoo dan putri Sungyeol menikah di kerajaan sang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Dan tinggallah ibu tiri sang putri yang hidup dalam penderitaan__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

'Prok prok prok…'

Riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan pun menggema di aula Woolim _high school_ itu. Para pemain pun membungkuk pamit pada para tamu.

Woohyun di samping Dongwoo berdecak kagum melihat sahabatnya. "Gezz, mereka sangatlah cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku setuju…" Dongwoo mengiyakan. "…walaupun sikap mereka sama. Toh, siapa yang tahu jika cinta bisa membuat mereka berubah, kan?"

"Eum! Aku sependapat, _hyung_. Semoga saja mereka saling jatuh cinta, hihi. Dan Yeolli, aku sangat bangga padanya," Hoya menyauti perkataan Woohyun dan Dongwoo. Lalu ketiganya menuju ke belakang panggung untuk menemui teman-temannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Sedingin apapun salju, ia kan mencair menjadi air yang hangat. Dan sedingin apapun sikap seseorang, pasti cinta kan bisa meluluhkannya dengan kelembutannya yang tak terkira._

* * *

Sungyeol berjalan cepat sambil melepas kasar wig yang ia pakai. Wajahnya benar-benar dingin karena ia merasa kesal. Namun bagaimanapun, semua sudah berakhir, dan Sungyeol bersyukur akan itu.

"Kyaaaa~ Yeolli kau hebat sekaliiiiiiiiiii~! Pokoknya aku penggemarmuuuu~" ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba di depan Sungyeol membuat _namja_ tinggi itu berjengit.

"Apasih. Ck," Sungyeol berdecak. Kemudian ia melewati Jaejoong dan duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Yeolliiiii~ _I love you fuuuulllll_~ aktingmu keren sekali, hehehe," ucap Sunggyu yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sungyeol melirik sekilas lalu hanya bergumam.

"Hn, kau juga hebat," balas Sungyeol membuat Sunggyu tersenyum.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

"Hn."

Dan kemudian Sungyeol pun mengikuti langkah sahabatnya untuk berganti baju.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol bersandar di batang pohon maple kesukaannya. Matanya terpejam mengingat drama beberapa saat lalu yang ia mainkan dengan Myungsoo. Entah apa yang terasa sekarang, jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat membuat ia meremas bagian dada sebelah kirinya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia juga meraba bibir sewarna _cherry_nya itu.

Suara burung yang terdengar membuat tingkahnya semakin menjadi. Dan kelopak matanya terbuka ketika mendengar suara di dekatnya.

"Hn," ujar orang itu.

Sungyeol bisa melihat Myungsoo menyodorkan sekaleng cola ke arahnya. Sungyeol mengernyit, kemudian mengambilnya. Dan segera saja _namja_ itu duduk di sebelah Sungyeol yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya. Namun kemudian, _namja_ itu menarik lurus kaki Sungyeol, disusul dirinya yang berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol berjengit dibuatnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Myungsoo lakukan.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik," ujar Myungsoo lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungyeol tersentak, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas ke belakang. "Hn. Kau juga."

Hening. Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu. Tak menyadari kalau sekarang ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Di bibirnya, tampak senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Ho-_aegi_?"

"Ayo kita pergi duluan _hyung_. Tidak bagus jika menganggu mereka sekarang," ujar Hoya yang kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Dongwoo dan menarik pinggang kekasihnya pelan. Dongwoo yang baru sampai melihat ke arah taman itu dan mendapati Myungsoo yang tengah berbaring dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungyeol.

"Kau benar, Ho-_aegi_. Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka."

"Eum!" dan keduanya berjalan diselingi ciuman yang sesekali mereka layangkan.

Dan di tempat Sungyeol maupun Myungsoo masih hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Namun sedetik kemudian, suara _handphone_ Myungsoo memecah fokus keduanya.

"Hn?"

'…'

"Harus, _hyung_?" Myungsoo bertanya pada orang yang menelponnya.

"_Arraseo_." Dan kemudian Myungsoo pun menutup panggilannya.

Detik setelahnya, ia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sungyeol agar mengikutinya.

"M-myungsoo…kita…"

"Acara pesta setelah festival."

"_Eoh_?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol menatap sebal pemandangan di depannya. Suara berisik, tingkah konyol dan keramaian. Hal yang paling Sungyeol benci. Dan untuk apa Myungsoo ikut menariknya ke sini?

"Yeol-_ah_! Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita karena drama kita itu menjadi juara pertama, Yeol!" ujar Sunggyu menarik sahabatnya. Sungyeol hanya menggumam malas dan kembali duduk membuat Sunggyu melotot dibuatnya.

"Dasar mayat menyebalkan!" seru Sunggyu kemudian meninggalkan Sungyeol. Sungyeol pun melirik sekeliling dan mendapati Myungsoo yang kelihatannya juga merasa bosan akan acara ini.

Sungyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sampai sebuah tangan menariknya keluar menjauh dari pesta itu. Sungyeol hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Myungsoo. Ia memang tidak berniat menolak, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Sungyeol hanya mengikuti ke mana _namja_ tampan itu akan membawanya pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Pameran buku? Untuk apa Myungsoo mengajakku ke si—'

"Kau suka buku lama, misteri dan ensiklopedia, kan?" tanya Myungsoo tiba-tiba pada Sungyeol membuat _namja_ tinggi itu berjengit kemudian mengangguk. Tangan Myungsoo mengambil tangannya untuk digenggam membuat Sungyeol tersentak.

"Lakukan sesukamu di sini," ujar _namja_ tampan itu lagi membuat Sungyeol berpikir. Kenapa…Myungsoo semakin dan bertambah baik padanya?

Sungyeol memilih banyak buku di pameran itu. Semua buku yang ia suka ada di sana. Dalam hati Sungyeol berjerit senang. Namun sepertinya udara hari ini kurang bersahabat dengannya karena sudah akan memasuki musim gugur. Angin musim gugur yang dingin sudah menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sungyeol mengusap bagian lengan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Myungsoo. Menyadari hal itu, Myungsoo menghentikan langkah mereka, melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan melampirkannya di pundak Sungyeol membuat _namja_ itu menatap Myungsoo heran.

"Kena—"

"Kau kedinginan. Pakailah," potong Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol kembali berpikir…perasaan apa yang tengah menghinggapi hatinya kini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entah mungkin karena drama, entah mungkin karena mereka teman sebangku, tapi semakin lama Myungsoo dan Sungyeol semakin dekat. Bahkan, kadang mereka pergi bersama untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kebetulan masing-masing mereka sukai. Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di liburan menuju tahun pelajaran baru mereka memasuki kelas tiga.

Myungsoo menyukai fotografi, Sungyeol pun agak tertarik. Namun tidak fanatik seperti Myungsoo. Dan apa yang mereka lalui selama liburan, akankah benar-benar bisa membuat keduanya yakin akan perasaan apa yang kini menghinggapi hati mereka?

Bahkan setelah tahun ajaran baru masuk pun, Myungsoo sering mengantar-jemput Sungyeol hingga sekarang. Terkadang, ada percakapan di antara mereka ketika di kelas. Ada sedikit sapaan ketika bertemu. Dan rasa kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan seolah meruntuhkan seluruh dinding kokoh yang selama ini mereka buat.

Sungyeol sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Namja_ di samping kursinya itu…begitu memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Sungyeol merasa senang, tidak…ia merasa sangat nyaman. Ia begitu menyukai Myungsoo yang sangat memperhatikannya.

Dan mungkinkah kini Sungyeol akan mengakui kalau dia…menyukai Kim Myungsoo? Teman sebangkunya itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sungyeol. Hoya, Sunggyu, Woohyun dan Dongwoo berniat untuk memberikan kejutan pada Sungyeol dengan mengajak Myungsoo juga.

Mereka sudah berada di rumah Sungyeol. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap. Ibu Sungyeol juga ikut berpartisipasi soal ini. Dan ketika jam dinding berdentang bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Segera saja mereka memasuki kamar Sungyeol.

Terlihat Sungyeol yang tidur tengkurap dengan nyenyak. Lalu suara Daeyeol dan Sunggyu membuat semuanya berucap kata yang sama.

"_Happy birthday_ Sungyeolliiiiiii~" teriak semuanya kencang kecuali Myungsoo dan ayah Sungyeol. Keduanya hanya berucap dalam hati.

Sungyeol yang merasa terganggu mengerjap. Kemudian melihat dengan samar-samar kalau disekelilingnya banyak orang-orang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Apaan sih. Ck," Sungyeol berdecak kemudian berniat tidur lagi. Namun tarikan di tangannya mengurungkan niat Sungyeol sehingga _namja_ itu pun terjaga.

Dan pelukan serta ucapan _wish_ dari sang umma membuatnya sadar 100%.

"_Happy birthday_ anak umma yang cantik. Semoga makin manis, hehe."

"Huh?"

Dan akhirnya Sungyeol pun menatap kesal semua orang yang ada di kamarnya itu. Yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah tiup lilin, Sunggyu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Sungyeol untuk membuatkan mereka minuman. Tentu saja Sungyeol hanya mendengus kesal akan hal itu.

Namun mau tak mau, ia melakukannya dan berjalan malas ke arah dapur.

Sungyeol terus saja mendengus membuatkan minuman untuk teman-temannya. Sudah mengganggunya tengah malam, dan seenaknya menyuruhnya pula.

Myungsoo di pintu dapur hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sungyeol yang seperti itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungyeol dan menyeletuk.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol menoleh.

"Oh. Tidak usah," balasnya kemudian kembali terfokus tanpa menyadari bahwa Myungsoo tengah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Yeol-_ah_," bisik Myungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Sungyeol bergidik. Ia menoleh gugup ke arah _chairmate_nya itu.

"_G-gomawo_, Myung—" dan suaranya teredam akibat benturan benda basah pada bibirnya.

Sungyeol mengerjap. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun di dalam ciuman mereka, Sungyeol bisa merasakan Myungsoo menaruh sesuatu di tangannya. Sampai intensitas ciuman mereka semakin meningkat.

Tangan Myungsoo berada pada pinggang Sungyeol, dengan tangan Sungyeol yang berada pada kemeja di bagian dada Myungsoo. Sungyeol meremas gugup membuat kemeja Myungsoo menjadi kusut. Ia hanya tidak bisa berpikir tentang benda yang kini mengulum bibirnya itu.

Lalu tangannya pun berubah alih menjadi kalungan di leher Myungsoo. Ia menjambak kecil rambut _namja_ tampan itu. Bahkan mereka kini tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka tak percaya.

"Ehem. Mana minumannya, Yeol?"

"_Eoh_?"

'Sret'

Sungyeol segera mendorong Myungsoo dan kembali menghadap pantri, membuat minuman. Sunggyu hanya menyeringai melihat kedua teman mereka yang tampak salah tingkah.

Oh. Sepertinya ia punya bahan untuk menggoda dua sahabatnya ini. Ya, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Cie~ kalian jadian ya?" goda Sunggyu pada teman di belakang bangkunya yang merupakan tempat duduk Sungyeol dan Myungsoo. Woohyun di samping Sunggyu pun segera berbalik setelah mendengar cerita Sunggyu semalam.

"Iya nih. Mesra banget sih kalian. Ciecie~ kalau jadian traktirannya, dong!" goda Woohyun lagi membuat Sungyeol hanya mendengus kemudian kembali larut membaca buku di tangannya. Myungsoo sendiri terlihat tidak peduli pada ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Yo! Pasangan baru! Kapan nih kita dapat pajak jadian?" seru Dongwoo ketika ia memasuki kelas bersama kekasihnya, Hoya.

"Saat kematianmu nanti, Dino."

"_Yak_! Kurang ajar kau, L."

"Kkkkk~ sudahlah Dongwoo _hyung_. Lebih baik kita duduk karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Ah, _ne_, Ho-_aegi_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Sepanjang koridor, ia bisa mendengar anak-anak sekolahnya membicarakan ia dengan Myungsoo.

Memang, keduanya bahkan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan kenapa bisa dia dan Myungsoo begitu dekat? Sungyeol bahkan masih belum mau mengakui perasaan aneh apa yang menghinggapi hatinya kini.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa, terkadang di setiap keadaan yang memang di dalamnya terdapat Myungsoo dan dia, selalu saja ada kejadian yang membuat Sungyeol berpikir, hubungan mereka itu disebut apa?

Bahkan terkadang terjadi ciuman (seperti yang terjadi dini hari tadi saat Myungsoo ikut memberi kejutan padanya) atau pegangan tangan di dalamnya. Jujur saja, Sungyeol juga bingung akan hal itu.

Ia membuka kasar pintu perpus kemudian menghempaskannya dengan keras. Sungyeol berjalan cepat untuk menemukan _spot_ favoritnya. Dan di sanalah, ia bisa menemukan Myungsoo yang tertidur dengan buku di tangannya.

Lama Sungyeol memandang Myungsoo. Ia menyusuri wajah sempurna itu dengan jarinya. Hal yang benar-benar baru pertama kali Sungyeol lakukan. Namun kemudian, napasnya memburu saat mengingat kembali perkataan anak-anak yang bahkan ada yang menggosipi bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Hn? Yeol?" sapa Myungsoo pada _namja_ di depannya.

Sungyeol mundur. Rahangnya mengeras. "Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Perhatian padaku dan…"

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku begitu lembut selama ini? Ada apa denganmu…" cicit Sungyeol hampir tak terdengar. Myungsoo bisa melihat mata _namja_ itu penuh dengan teka-teki namun juga emosi.

Segera saja Myungsoo menarik Sungyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Sungyeol memberontak. Ia tidak ingin semua anak di sekolahannya salah paham pada kedekatan keduanya. Walau…Sungyeol merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan dan seluruh perhatian yang Myungsoo berikan.

Sungyeol melepas kasar pelukan Myungsoo. Ia memandang tajam _namja_ di depannya.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua per—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

Sungyeol tersentak. Ia tidak percaya Myungsoo akan mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin Myungsoo sudah bisa mengalahkan egonya. Ia bisa jujur pada dirinya bahwa ia menyukai Sungyeol. Namun…apakah Sungyeol bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Myungsoo?

Air mata Sungyeol jatuh dengan sendirinya. Myungsoo ingin sekali menghapusnya, namun gerakan Sungyeol membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

Myungsoo pun berlalu dari hadapan Sungyeol membuat _namja_ itu jatuh terduduk. Sungyeol benci ini. Sungyeol benci menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak lemah. Dan inilah hal yang paling Sungyeol tidak sukai ketika harus menunjukkan perasaannya.

Sungyeol…benci menjadi lemah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Myungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah samping bangkunya. Ke mana Sungyeol? Mengapa _namja_ itu tidak kembali ke kelas? Padahal Lee _sonsaeng_ sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

Myungsoo merasa khawatir namun kemudian, suara pintu terbuka membuat Myungsoo setidaknya bernapas lega.

"Sungyeol, darimana saja, kamu?" Lee _sonsaeng_ bertanya tajam pada Sungyeol. Walau Sungyeol murid yang menurutnya menyebalkan, namun ia juga termasuk murid favorit Lee _sonsaeng_.

"Toilet," jawab Sungyeol singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Namun, suara Lee _sonsaeng_ menahannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk? Kerjakan dulu soal di depan, Lee Sungyeol."

"Ck," dan mau tak mau. Sungyeol pun berjalan maju ke arah papan tulis. Tangannya bergerak lincah menuliskan jawaban dari soal fisika yang ada di papan tulis. Namun kemudian, tangannya berhenti membuat semua pasang mata menatap Sungyeol heran.

Tangan Sungyeol gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Sungyeol menekan kuat ujung kapur membuatnya patah. Lee _sonsaeng_ menatap khawatir muridnya.

"Sungyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?" Lee _sonsaeng_ bertanya pada Sungyeol yang semakin gemetar. Gigi Sungyeol beradu. Mengakibatkan timbulnya bunyi. Dan kekhawatiran Hoya juga Sunggyu semakin menjadi saat Sungyeol tiba-tiba memukul papan tulis sambil menggeram.

Segera saja, kedua sahabat Sungyeol itu mendekati sobatnya.

"Yeol? _Gwenchana_?" Sungyeol menggeram. Lalu ia menggeleng, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yeol?"

"_Nan gwenchana_," jawab Sungyeol dengan ekspresi seperti biasa. Hoya tersentak melihat perubahan Sungyeol yang begitu mendadak. Ia…merasa ada hal yang aneh pada sahabatnya.

Sungyeol melepas pegangan kedua temannya lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya. Dan ketika sampai di sana, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di antara kedua lipatan tangannya, hal itu berhasil membuat Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol khawatir.

'Sungyeol…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Kriiiing~'

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, setelah Lee _sonsaeng_ keluar, segera saja Sungyeol beranjak dari bangkunya secepat kilat. Membuat Hoya dan Sunggyu menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu.

Di luar, Sungyeol mengejar Lee _sonsaeng_ yang akan menuju kantor. Dengan cepat ia memanggil wali kelasnya untuk ketiga kalinya ia bersekolah di sini.

"Lee _sonsaeng_!"

Dan namja berusia empatpuluh tahunan itu pun menoleh, menatap murid yang tadi ia khawatirkan. "_Eoh_? Sungyeol?"

"_Exchange student_ itu...aku mau."

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol berjalan ke arah kantin. Ini jam istirahat dan biasanya kedua sahabatnya ada di sana. Di tangannya, Sungyeol memegang surat pernyataan bahwa ia telah mengambil program pertukaran pelajar yang jika ia bisa mencapai nilai yang ditentukan, ia akan dikirim ke universitas pilihannya.

Mata Sungyeol menangkap Hoya yang tengah celingukan entah mencari apa. Dan seketika, mata mereka bertubrukan membuat Hoya langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Yeol! Kau darimana saja? Jangan bikin khawatir begini," ujar Hoya seraya membawa Sungyeol ke meja kantin yang mereka tempati.

Sungyeol duduk di samping Myungsoo yang tanpa ia sadari tengah memandangnya. Jantung Sungyeol berdetak cepat, ia tidak berani menatap Myungsoo di sampingnya.

Namun kemudian, perhatiannya teralih ketika Sunggyu mengambil surat yang ada di tangannya.

"_Ya_! Ini apa?" Sunggyu membuka surat itu, dan seketika, raut wajahnya berubah. "_Exchange student to America? You sure? Finally you took it too?_"

Sungyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Hoya merebut kertas itu dan melihatnya seksama. Bibirnya bergetar. Namun..."_C-chukkaeyo_, Yeolli. _Finally you took it. I'm really happy to see it. You must have_..."

"_Idiot_," Sungyeol mengejek Hoya yang matanya hampir berkaca, Dongwoo di sampingnya mengusap lengan sang kekasih.

"_Go study hard and take a scholarship to Harvard too_..." ujar Sungyeol lagi. "..._you have a promise me with those stupid boy in the house_."

"Yeol..."

"_I told him to not take an univ like I took. But it's not mean I'm not really wanna have the same place with him too. You both are really idiot_."

Dan ini pertama kalinya Sungyeol mau berbicara panjang lebar. Hoya gemetar, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sunggyu. Dongwoo memeluk Hoya, Woohyun merangkul Sunggyu.

"_I've checked something. He will get a scholarship to Harvard too if he graduates. So, what will you do_?"

"Yeol..."

"_Do your best. And lets make it happens_."

Dan ucapan Sungyeol yang disertai senyuman kecil, membuat Hoya tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Hoya tersenyum dan mengangguk menatap punggung sahabatnya yang sudah berlalu.

Hoya menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak ingin tangisannya terdengar. Sunggyu menatapnya khawatir dan mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hoya.

"_Everything is gonna be alright,_ Ho_baby_."

"_I know. But I know that right now. Sungyeol loves his brother more than we know it. _Hiks_...he's really idiot. Why did he_...hiks..."

"Ho-_aegi_, tenangkan dirimu sayang~" Dongwoo memeluk kekasihnya berusaha menenangkan. Tangisan Hoya semakin menjadi saat Sunggyu membalas.

"_Like Sungyeol said before. Do your best, Hoya. You have a childhood promise with those bad brother, right? Make it happens, okay? I support you. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay here and if I wanna go with you guys to Harvard, I'll do. Trust me?_"

Hoya mengangguk. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia harus bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke Harvard untuk mewujudkan janjinya bersama Sungyeol dan Daeyeol semasa mereka kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol membereskan baju-baju yang akan ia bawa ke Amerika. Memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang sudah disiapkan. Sampai, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jaket yang sampai sekarang masih berada padanya.

Jaket Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mengambil jaket itu dan meremasnya. Hubungannya dengan Myungsoo pun semakin merenggang akibat apa yang Sungyeol katakan waktu itu. Dan jujur saja, ada penyesalan di hati Sungyeol. Walau ia memilih mengambil program ini untuk melupakan Myungsoo, tapi…ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak. Entah…ia bahkan tidak tahu.

Sungyeol jatuh terduduk di dekat tempat tidur sambil mencium jaket milik _namja_ yang perlahan dicintainya itu. Namun…Sungyeol belum bisa mengakui perasaan yang ia miliki.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia suruh. Suara tangisannya terdengar pilu. Sungyeol sesenggukan dan baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Sekali lagi, ia benci seperti ini. Ia benci menjadi orang lemah. Ia benci menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ia benci…menjadi Lee Sungyeol yang tidak bisa jujur pada Kim Myungsoo.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Lee Daeyeol, adiknya tengah memandangnya khawatir. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Daeyeol yang menggumamkan lirih namanya.

Sungyeol masih menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jaket yang masih menguarkan bau tubuh Myungsoo ke indera penciumannya. Dan Sungyeol…semakin sesak karenanya.

"Sungyeol _hyung_…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hoya dan Sunggyu, bahkan Dongwoo, Woohyun dan Myungsoo menatap bangku tempat duduk Sungyeol heran. Kenapa sampai jam istirahat pertama, Sungyeol belum menampakkan diri.

Mereka merasa khawatir. Ke mana Sungyeol? Ke mana _namja_ dingin itu? Seharusnya Sungyeol baru berangkat besok kan ke Amerika?

Hoya duduk gelisah di bangku kantin yang ia duduki. Sesekali mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seharusnya, tadi pagi ia mengajak Sungyeol untuk berangkat bersama. Seharusnya Sungyeol ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Berulang kali ke empatnya menghubungi Sungyeol namun tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Dongwoo memeluk Hoya yang tampak khawatir. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu.

Sampai, suara ponsel Hoya yang berbunyi membuatnya dengan terburu mejawab panggilan itu.

"Sungyeol!"

'Hoya _hyung_…'

"Daeyeol…?"

'_Ne, hyung_. Ini aku Daeyeol. Apa hyung tidak tahu kalau Sungyeol _hyung_ mempercepat keberangkatannya menjadi hari ini?'

"_MWO_? Jangan bercanda, Dael?" teriak Hoya membuat Sunggyu menatapnya bertanya.

'Aku serius. Apa di sana ada Myungsoo _hyung_? Bisa kau berikan ponselnya atau di_loudspeaker _saja?'

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku _loudspeaker_."

'_Ne hyung_…'

Dan Hoya pun memencet tombol _loudspeaker_ lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Teman-temannya menatap Hoya tak mengerti. Sampai, suara Daeyeol membuat fokus mereka menuju ke satu arah.

'Myungsoo _hyung_. Kau di sana?' tanya Daeyeol di sebrang.

"Hn. _Waeyo_?"

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Sungyeol _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak mau kepergiannya ke Amerika untuk melupakan perasaannya itu. Sangat tidak lucu jika dia trauma pada cinta pertamanya, kan?'

"Huh?"

'Temuilah dia sebelum pesawatnya _take off_, _hyung_. Dia mencintaimu. Hanya saja Sungyeol _hyung_ bukan seseorang yang akan dengan mudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Namun semalam, aku melihatnya menangis sambil memeluk jaket yang aku yakini adalah milikmu.'

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Bahkan Woohyun baru menyadari kalau Myungsoo sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"_Ya_! Kim Myungsoo mau ke mana kau?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol terduduk di bangku tunggu itu sambil memandang jaket di tangannya. Orang tuanya sedang pergi membeli makanan bersama Daeyeol.

Dan entah siapa yang menyuruh, air matanya kembali mengalir. Sungyeol memeluk jaket itu. Menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ia benar-benar lemah. Rasa sesak yang membuatnya hampir mati kembali datang.

Ia terus tersedu sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama Myungsoo. Sungyeol yang dingin pergi entah ke mana. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Hiks…_I love you_, Kim Myungsoo…_I love you_…" Sungyeol berucap lirih tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang kini ada di depannya tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"_I love you_…hiks…" lagi. Sampai orang di depannya membalasnya.

"_I love you too_, Lee Sungyeol."

Sungyeol tersentak mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara Myungsoo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak. Tampaklah wajah cantiknya yang dipenuhi air mata. Myungsoo tersenyum pada Sungyeol, dengan Sungyeol yang…masih menangis.

'Bruk'

"Ugh…" Myungsoo bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk ketika Sungyeol menerjangnya dengan pelukan. _Namja_ tampan itu membalas pelukan Sungyeol sama eratnya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia sekarang.

"_I love you_…" lirih Sungyeol tanpa melepas pelukannya. Tapi tarikan Myungsoo pada tubuhnya membuatnya menatap _namja_ itu.

"_I love you too_…" balas Myungsoo kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Sungyeol yang langsung Sungyeol balas dengan berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya.

Intensitas ciuman mereka semakin menjadi ketika tangan Myungsoo menyusup di balik baju yang Sungyeol pakai, mengusap punggungnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Sungyeol yang menjambak kecil rambut _namja_ tampan itu.

Dan pagutan itu seolah menjadi penyatu di antara dua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Mengabaikan semua tatapan para pengunjung bandara yang ada.

Juga Myungsoo maupun Sungyeol menyadari bahwa mereka semakin menginginkan satu sama lain. Seutuhnya…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entah siapa yang menyuruh, entah siapa yang berbisik. Ketika akhirnya mereka ada di ruangan ini. Berdua. Dengan suasana penuh rasa ingin memiliki.

Myungsoo membaringkan tubuh Sungyeol dengan masih menciumnya. Sungyeol pun hanya membalas pagutan yang dilayangkan oleh _namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ketika keduanya saling menyatu di balik lembutnya selimut kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

Myungsoo dengan pekerjaannya menggumam lembut, menyampaikan perasaannya. "_I love you_, Yeol…ugh," bisiknya lembut kemudian mengemut daun telinga Sungyeol membuat _namja_ itu mengerang.

"Aku juga…ah…mencintaimu, Myung…eungh…" dan kini biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Karena bagaimanapun, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, maka bisa saja mereka menjadi orang lain saat bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya itu, bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari masuk melalui celah jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Sungyeol menggeliat merasakan cahaya mentari seolah mengetuk kelopak matanya agar terbuka. Namun bisa ia dengar, suara samar seseorang yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

"_Yes, flight to America for Lee Sungyeol. Oke, I take one. Thanks,_" sekilas. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungyeol tangkap. Matanya masih enggan terbuka sampai sebuah usapan lembut di rambutnya disertai suara yang begitu memabukkan menyadarkannya.

"_Morning_, Yeol," sapa orang yang ia yakini seratus persen adalah Myungsoo.

Sungyeol tersenyum kemudian membuka matanya, menarik leher _namja_ itu agar mendekat. "_Morning_…M-myung…"

Dan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi kembali terjadi di antara keduanya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Myungsoo melepas ciumannya kemudian mengecup kening Sungyeol, yang setelahnya berbisik pada _namja_ itu. "_Go to bath then, Yeol. You have a flight to America. Remember?_"

Dan seketika, raut wajah Sungyeol berubah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu memandang Myungsoo kecewa. "_You want me to go?_"

"_Why not? You will do your best. I trust you_."

"_But_…"

"_I promise you, I'll go after you then. And I'm going to same university like you_."

"_J-jinjja?_" Sungyeol berkedip, membuat Myungsoo menggigit gemas hidungnya.

"_Yes_, Kim. _I promise you_, huh?"

Wajah Sungyeol memerah mendengar Myungsoo memanggilnya dengan marga milik _namja_ itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah jadian atau belum. Tapi…Sungyeol senang bisa bersama Myungsoo sekarang.

"_Lets take a bath then you get breakfast. You fly at 11.00 am_."

"Huh, _okay. I love you_…"

Dan sebelum Sungyeol benar-benar beranjak. Mereka kembali berbagi ciuman yang memabukkan. Di dalam hati, Myungsoo hanya bisa terus berucap bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai Sungyeolnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol menatap semua sahabatnya kemudian beralih pada kedua orangnya, Daeyeol dan Sungjong –adik Hoya. Namun sesekali ia juga melirik pada Myungsoo.

Wajahnya memerah tapi masih bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Huh? Kau kemarin ke mana? Kami ke sini tahu! Jangan-jangan kau pergi dengan Myungsoo, kan?" ujar Sunggyu. Sungyeol hanya mendengus membiarkan Sunggyu mengoceh.

Sampai pertanyaan Hoya membuatnya sedikit tegang. "Kenapa kau sudah pakai syal sih? Di Amerika saja belum tentu kau pakai syal?"

"Dingin," jawab Sungyeol sekenanya. Lalu ia menatap Dongwoo di samping Hoya. "Jaga Hoya sampai dia yang memintamu melepasnya."

"_Sure_, tapi aku tidak akan melepasnya."

"_Good. You ready to have a long distance relationship_, huh?"

"Aku siap, Yeol."

"_Good_."

Sungyeol bangga mendengar jawaban Dongwoo. Kemudian ia beralih menatap ibunya yang memeluknya kini.

"Yeol_by_ jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan, _ne_? Hubungi _umma_ kalau sudah sampai. Jangan lupa juga untuk menelpon _umma_ setiap hari, _ne_? Ah, _anni_, tiga hari sekali deh, _okay_?"

"Aku akan menelpon seminggu sekali."

"Huh. _Arraseo~ love you_, Yeol_by_."

"_Nado_ dan berhenti memanggilku Yeol_by umma_."

"Biar."

Dan Sungyeol hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Kemudian, sang ayah pun ikut berpesan.

"_Do your best and let me know about your boyfriend if you have one_," dan sukses. Pesan itu membuat Sungyeol merinding.

Ia berbalik ketika mendengar pengumuman. Namun ia ingin sekali menatap Myungsoo. Hatinya bergejolak. Dan dengan memberanikan diri, Sungyeol berbalik lalu mencium bibir Myungsoo sekilas membuat _namja_ itu terkejut, namun tersenyum.

"_I love you_," cicit Sungyeol kemudian menunduk.

"_I love you_…" balas Myungsoo lalu membuat Sungyeol berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya.

"Nah, kan! Sekarang kau tidak bisa mengelak kalau kalian sudah jadian, ya kan? Traktirlah, L."

"Hn. Tidak akan."

"Ck."

"Kyaaa~ _appa_~ menantu kita sangat tampan, kan? Myungie~ _ahjuma_ tidak percaya kau berpacaran dengan Yeolli. Hihi, senangnya~"

Dan Myungsoo hanya menunduk merasa tidak enak ketika merasa Tuan Lee menatapnya. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum sambil terus mengabaikan ucapan para sahabatnya.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_THE END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Epilog_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Satu setengah tahun kemudian…_

Myungsoo menatap dosennya yang tengah berbicara dengannya mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ia menjadi tertarik ketika mendengar kata "Harvard' barusan.

"Apa kau akan mengambil program pertukaran mahasiswa ke Harvard ini?" tanya _Mr_. Jung.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "_Of course, Mr. I'll take it_."

"_Good. I'll prepare it all_. Kau akan berangkat seminggu lagi kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih, _Mr_."

Dan kemudian Myungsoo membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"Kau akan berangkat kapan, L?" tanya Hoya.

"Hn. Minggu depan, _hyung_."

"Ah. Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama, boleh?"

"_Sure_. Ada baiknya kita memberikan kejutan untuknya."

"Setuju!"

Dan Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat seseorang yang selama satu setengah tahun ini ia rindukan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Harvard_ _University_…

Sungyeol berjalan malas di koridor kampus. Mata kuliahnya sudah selesai. Ia berjalan tak berarah tanpa menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, kini terdapat seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Sampai, orang itu memanggilnya.

"_Mr_. Kim Sungyeol!"

Sungyeol berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik ingin protes bahwa namanya adalah Lee Sungyeol, bukan Kim.

"_My name is_…" dan ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Dan kegembiraannya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Segera saja ia berlari menerjang Myungsoo dengan pelukan. "Myungie…" bisik Sungyeol.

Ia memeluk erat orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Sesekali Sungyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Myungsoo yang ia sukai. Dan kemudian keduanya larut dalam pagutan mesra di koridor kampus itu tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Myungsoo melepas lumatannya kemudian menunduk melihat wajah Sungyeol yang memerah. Sesekali ia mencium kembali Sungyeol dan akhirnya mereka larut lagi dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"_I bring someone for you_, Yeol..."

"Huh?" Sungyeol masih tidak mau menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mencari bibir Myungsoo untuk disatukan lagi dengan bibirnya.

Yang akhirnya, Myungsoo kembali menyambut bibir merah kesukaannya itu. Melumatnya seolah bibir Sungyeol adalah permen yang manis. Sungyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selagi menikmati lumatan yang diberikan Myungsoo, tangannya aktif meremas bagian depan kemeja Myungsoo, sampai ia menolehkan sedikit wajahnya membuat Myungsoo hanya memagut bibir sebelah kirinya.

Dan saat itulah, mata Sungyeol menemukan seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Sungyeol melepas ciuman mereka, lalu melumat sekilas bibir Myungsoo, bertanya kemudian entah pada siapa. "Hoya?"

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum pada Sungyeol sampai akhirnya Sungyeol berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"_Idoit_. Kenapa kau baru datang, huh?" Tanya Sungyeol membuat Hoya mengernyit. Apa Sungyeol sudah berubah sekarang?

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bawel? Ckckck jadi Sungyeolli sudah berubah, hm?"

"_Idiot_."

"Haish."

Dan kemudian ketiganya berlalu ke arah kantin kampus. Mengobrol bersama perihal...kota kelahiran mereka.

* * *

"_Yeah_, ada sedikit masalah karena itulah aku baru datang, Yeol. Jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu Dael, kan?"

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Haish, tidak berubah ternyata."

Sungyeol terkikik pelan, membiarkan _namja_ di sebelahnya menyusuri samping tubuhnya sambil sesekali menjilati daun telinganya membuat Sungyeol sedikit menggeliat.

"_Hello_~ bisa tidak mesra-mesraannya jangan di sini?"

"_Is this your business_, Hoya-_ssi_?" Myungsoo bertanya dengan santai. Kemudian menggigit pelan telinga Sungyeol membuat sang pemilik mengaduh. Yang akhirnya dibalaskan tepukan keras tangan Sungyeol pada _little_ Kim milik Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menatap tajam Sungyeol yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Sampai akhirnya Myungsoo mengambil dagu _namja_ itu, memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"_You joking_?"

"Eum..._sorry_. _I don't mind that_..."

"Lee Sungyeol..._why did you_..."

"_I'm sorry_...cup..." Kata Sungyeol kemudian mengecup bibir Myungsoo sekilas. Namun _namja_ itu masih memandangnya tajam sampai akhirnya Myungsoo balas menyapa _little_ Lee milik Sungyeol.

"_You_ _have a problem with me_, Yeol," Myungsoo berucap seolah tak peduli pada tatapan Sungyeol yang meminta agar Myungsoo menjauhkan tangannya.

Myungsoo hanya mengindahkan tatapan itu. Dan tetap sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu bermain dengan _little_ Lee.

Hoya menatap Sungyeol heran yang bergerak gelisah. Namun kemudian bertanya perihal tempat tinggal sahabatnya. "Kau tinggal di mana di sini?"

"_Eoh_? Eum...di apartemen dekat sini kok...ugh..." Jawab Sungyeol diselingi desahan yang ia tahan. Myungsoo masih bersikap cuek, agak kesal karena Sungyeol berani menggodanya.

"Bayarannya?"

"Mereka bilang akan membantuku soal bayaran bulanannya."

"Wow, berarti aku juga bisa?"

"_Yeah_. M-mungkin...ugh..." Sungyeol tak fokus, remasan pada _junior_nya benar-benar membuat pikirannya ke mana-mana.

_Hello_~? Ke manakah Lee Sungyeol dan Kim Myungsoo yang dingin itu? Apakah mereka sudah berubah menjadi pasangan yang...errr...mesum?

"_You okay_, Yeol?"

"_Eoh_? Eum..._yeah. I'm okay_..."

"_But you_..."

"_Okay_, Hoya. Aku pinjam Sungyeol, _bye_," kata Myungsoo kemudian menarik kekasihnya bangun dari duduknya. Sungyeol hanya bisa mengikuti _namja_ itu.

Sampai suara Hoya membuatnya menoleh lagi. "Yeol, alamat apartemenmu?"

"_I'll send you later_."

"_Okay_."

Dan selanjutnya Sungyeol kembali menatap bingung kekasih yang menariknya, sampai Myungsoo menoleh padanya dan berucap. "_You really have a problem with me_, Yeol."

"Ugh..._I see. I'm really sorry_, Myung."

"Hn."

"Huh. _Then, where will we go?_"

"_Your home_." Balas Myungsoo dengan suara beratnya.

"_Eoh_?" Dan Sungyeol hanya bisa mengerjap dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajah cantiknya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan Sungyeol kembali tidak bisa berpikir. Ketika semua itu terjadi lagi. Ketika mereka mengulangi kembali apa yang pernah mereka lakukan saat malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Amerika.

Sungyeol pun hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Myungsoo. Ia merasa melayang ke langit ketika namja itu lagi-lagi menekan titik kenikmatannya. Sungyeol tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya bisa menangkap kata, 'Ah, _I'm in heaven. But, it is really more than heaven. Beautiful place_.'

Juga tak jauh beda dengan Myungsoo yang begitu menikmati wajah cantik nan seksi kekasih di bawahnya. Miliknya serasa dijepit oleh dinding _rectum_ Sungyeol. Membuat ia mau tak mau ikuti mengerang menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

Myungsoo mengusap pipi yang dipenuhi rona merah kekasihnya dengan lembut, membuat mata Sungyeol terbuka dan memberikannya senyuman yang manis.

Tangan Sungyeol yang awalnya meremas erat seprai berpindah menjadi kalungan di leher Myungsoo. Ia menarik leher _namja_ itu mendekat. Membiarkan Myungsoo mengecupi wajahnya.

"_I love you_..." Bisik Myungsoo lalu menggigit kecil telinga Sungyeol membuat Sungyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ugh..._I love you too_...ah...M-myungie..."

Dan malam yang panjang di antara mereka, biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu. Karena kisah mereka hanyalah mereka yang dapat memahaminya.

Ingatlah, sekeras apapun batu pasti bisa hancur jika terus di bentur atau dipukul oleh palu yang besar. Es pun, bisa mencair jika terus dipanaskan.

Begitu juga dengan mereka, cinta bisa membuat keduanya menjadi orang lain ketika mereka bersama, bukan?

Karena perasaan itu, hal baru yang tidak bisa mereka abaikan. Dan biarlah, apa yang mereka lakukan kini ikut menjadi penutup cerita cinta mereka yang panjang ini, yang mampu menghabiskan lima puluh lembar lebih _microsoft word_ di laptop milik _author_ yang akhirnya _author_ membuat cerita ini menjadi _twoshoot_.

Semoga cinta mereka abadi untuk selamanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Finished. **_**Gimana dengan terusannya? Agak aneh sih ya, saya ngerasa kok.**

**Tapi minta masukkannya boleh? Makasih~**

_**Thanks **_**juga yang udah baca**_** :D**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
